


LUMARK 身高

by venny2v



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venny2v/pseuds/venny2v
Summary: 随便写写
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, lumark - Relationship, 卡马
Kudos: 4





	LUMARK 身高

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️OOC 有一点点未成年性行为

*  
“马克，马克”，食堂打饭，黄旭熙排在李马克的后面，本来食堂就人多嘈杂，他还一直一直闹他。

胸前的脑袋转过声来，瓮声瓮气问他怎么了

黄旭熙没有回答，左右张望着说，表演着急，  
“马克，马克，你在哪里？光沿直线传播，可我怎么看不见你？”

他们昨天物理课，老师教的光沿直线传播与光的反射。李马克反应过来黄旭熙竟然说他矮！踮起脚尖试图力证，摇摇晃晃扶着黄旭熙的肩膀站稳，还是矮。

黄旭熙演不下去，笑都憋不住，李马克转过身，后肘给他一锤，但黄旭熙紧紧抱住他，李马克挣都挣不动。

*

课间李马克去厕所，黄旭熙也要去，他们并排站着，放水的时候李马克余光扫过身边的黄旭熙忍不住乱想，这么高，真好，真羡慕，他应该没有什么要喝牛奶吃补品结果肚子吃饭的烦恼。想着心里话不小心讲出声。

长得高真好……

可黄旭熙说高个子也有不好。

李马克不相信，有什么不好，上面的空气会比较稀薄吗？

个子高会很尴尬啦！

为什么呀？李马克想不明白，他觉得高个子什么都好，他就想长高。

进到班级，李马克回座位坐好，后排突然吵闹，他好奇回头，看到黄旭熙和在那边玩着同学尴尬地解释。

我上厕所要洗手的嘛，学校水池这么矮，是水啦，水啊！

黄旭熙拉开椅子坐下，凳脚在地面滑出一道刺耳的声音，黄旭熙把下节课的书摔在课桌右上角，看够了吧，看够走开。

这就是所谓高个子的不好吗？

*  
黄旭熙要李马克装肚子疼逃掉课间操，操场那边的喇叭传来全损音质的运动员进行曲。空无一人的教学楼走廊转角的厕所隔间，黄旭熙坐在马桶盖上。

不要，裤子会弄脏！

黄旭熙说，笨！你脱掉裤子就弄不脏了。

哦，李马克觉得黄旭熙说得有道理。把校裤和内裤脱下叠成方块，放到一旁。

黄旭熙坐着拍了拍腿，让李马克坐上去。

校裤是浅灰色的西装面料，湿了变成深灰。

就，说会弄到吧。李马克扭捏伸手，指了指黄旭熙裤子上令人难堪的部位。

又不是我弄到，你水那么多堵都堵不赢。

李马克低头去拿裤子穿，装没听见。

黄旭熙把避孕套捋下来熟练地挽了个结，我的都在这里面呢。

啊！李马克大叫起来。

别说了！

黄旭熙笑起来，我们扔这不合适吧？

确实不太合适。李马克看着黄旭熙兴奋的脸迟疑着点了头。

李马克裤子提到一半，屁股翘起漏在外面。

黄旭熙拦腰抱人过来。

你干嘛？

李马克贴在他怀里，汗毛竖起。

黄旭熙分开他的臀瓣两指插入中间，变态地将装满他精液的避孕套子推进里面，完全塞进去后，软肉顺从地紧闭，一点也看不到里面，只留下使用过后的艳红。

他帮李马克把穿到一半裤子提好，拉上拉链，锁紧裤头。

大掌抚上李马克的屁股，让他先出去。

*  
李马克不知道他怎么回到教室的，同学们都还在操场，走廊空无一人。

他端坐在座位上，陆续有做操回来的同学，经过他的座位，关切地问，马克，你怎么啦？

我肚子不舒服……

马克好点了吗？

我，我好多了。

同学们都是出于好意，李马克谎称肚子不舒服，屁股里含着奇怪的东西隐隐发胀。

他听到进到教室里的同学又在起哄。

黄旭熙，你裤子又湿了。

黄旭熙坐在椅子上，大剌剌翘着二郎腿，裤裆一片深色的水迹。废话！没看见我刚从厕所回来吗？

李马克正襟危如芒在背，该死，黄旭熙一直看着他。

*  
尴尬也许不会消失，但可以转移。


End file.
